Fist
Fists are a weapon in the Disgaea series. They mainly function as a defensive weapon that can change enemy position. In later installments, their damage calculator adds SPD to its modifier, forcing a higher focus on the SPD stat, which in turn grants better dodging and evasion capabilities. In Disgaea D2, Fists can now deal multiple attacks in a row as part of a combo when using a regular attack. ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' In Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, the Fist's sole damage stat is ATK, thus putting fist-users in equal competition for Gladiator specialists with Sword and Spear users. Both Male and Female Martial Artists specialize in fists to the exclusion of all other weapons (they have A/S in Fist, and E/D in everything else); they also have a higher counter rate than most other D1 classes. The game implies that the high counter rate is inherent to the class, not the weapon. Fist specials frequently cause the target to shift position by one or, rarely, more squares. This can be useful for knocking an enemy off of an Invincibility panel, knocking a Gatekeeper off an Item World gate, moving a dangerous enemy away from a squishy ally, or even moving a target into weapon range of an ally that cannot get closer to the original position of the mob. Normal fist attacks only ever hit a single target, and while the list of fist specials do include 2 AOE attacks, the user must be of a somewhat high weapon proficiency to unlock them. Consequently, leveling a new fist user can be somewhat slow. Liberal application of Armsmaster Specialists is recommended. To see the charts of weapon skills and weapon stats for Fists, please see List of Disgaea 1 Weapons#Fist. ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories gave its main character Adell Fist weapons, and also gave Coach specialists something approaching actual value by causing Fist damage to be a balance of ATK and SPD. D2 halfway rejected the 'every class has a male and female version' trope; there is no 'female brawler' class, but the Sinner does use Fists, and achieves 'S' proficiency quite early, in tier three. His counter does not quite reach the insane counter count of the D1 Martial Artists, but is still quite respectable. Aside from the post-game-unlockable Majin, no one else in this game uses Fists, so even with the game's main character wielding them, Fists are still a second-string weapon. To see the charts of weapon skills and weapon stats for Fists, please see List of Disgaea 2 Weapons#Fist. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice'' Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice: To see the charts of weapon skills and weapon stats for Fists, please see List of Disgaea 3 Weapons#Fist. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten'' Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten: Fists function the same as in previous games. They often move enemies from their original position. The Bouncer class specializes in Fists while Fenrich also is proficient in Fists. To see the charts of weapon skills and weapon stats for Fists, please see List of Disgaea 4 Weapons#Fist. ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance'' Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance: In D5, Fists are essential for the story because the four wielders of the Ultimate Demon Technique (Killia, Zeroken, Goldion and Void) are very good at fistfighting (Ranked from A to S). At some point of the story, Zeroken invades the Pocket Netherworld and set a bill at the Dark Assembly which denies the use of any weapons besides Fists. Furthermore he takes all the weapons from the Weapon Shop besides Nimbles. The bill is cancelled by Seraphina right after and the shop gets restocked. To see the charts of weapon skills and weapon stats for Fists, please see List of Disgaea 5 Weapons#Fist. Category: Weapons